Forum:Roleplay collaboration
General discussion For about a month or so now, I have been actively working on this site with my Kingdom of Sierra project and noticed that this wiki has had a history of roleplaying/project collaboration. From my understanding, activity here in general on this wiki has plummeted and there doesn't seem to be any active collaboration projects (such as the Nearly Real World). Everyone solo working on their own projects feels lonely and I was wondering if there anyone is anyone (still) interested in a collaboration. I have several years of experience in country roleplaying and would love to hear anyone's thoughts on this. I'm sorry if real world geopolitics doesn't interest some of you :c [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) The issue with collaborating is that at some point, either 1) someone does something radical (even if it is within the scope of the rules) which unduly affects your world, or 2) someone goes inactive, which unduly affects your world, or 3) someone leaves, which unduly affects your world. I've been wanting to submit the Kingdom of Washingtonia to a project but like with my other large conworlds, I have become too attached to it to risk the above scenario. We have tried to reinvent collaboration around here several times but it always fails. What exactly do you have in mind? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I can personally say that I've been witnessed those two issues first-hand. In the past, I headed a roleplaying forum site which worked pretty well until everyone became committed with real life obligations. Naturally, there must be stringent rules in place to prevent participants from going to the extreme or godmodding. Prospective collaborators must be ready to accept these new rules and understand that they must play fair with consideration of fellow players. :An idea could be that a canonization system be put in place which would manage what events and actions should be treated as part of the world's history. If the player of a specific nation gets banned, becomes inactive, or leaves, that nation should either be led by another collaborator or become an NPC nation (which can be attacked, traded with, or whatnot without explicit player approval). There of course arises the problem of meatshielding (e.g., a player decides to RP that his/her country signs several military alliance with NPC countries and uses this to attack player countries or defend their country). :In all honesty, I am simply looking forward for a casual form of collaboration with simple diplomacy and trading with some interwiki references here and there. I too would be concerned of simply putting up my project into the whims of others but a modest little collaboration would not hurt. My project is still developing and flexible enough that I can modify my history to become compatible with other nations. If we're looking for a somewhat serious collaboration, we'll be needing to have a general "plot" and sense of direction for our collective world. That being said, I am fully aware of all those risks and issues. Something can be worked out though. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:40, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I would be interested in a roleplay, however, it would have to be without Everett. I like keeping Everett solo. With that said, what kind of roleplay would this be? A Future World style of real world nations that have new borders? Or a Nearly Real World style of new landmasses on the planet Earth? Or a Pangam Pangat style of a whole new planet? Also, sweet countryball, bro. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 03:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yeeeeee son :3 I'm more accustomed towards a Future World-style world, so basically a world that is still set in the present 21st century but with an altered history and borders. (I would integrate the Kingdom of Sierra into this type of world). I have a friend however who has made (well, at least sorta completed) a world map based on a different planet. I don't have the image of it right now but that's another possible. While I would strongly prefer doing roleplay based on modern 21st century geopolitics, I can be down for (almost) anything. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Upon further inspection, I've read the Rules of Future World and wonder whether or not that particular world had a problem with realism-bending/power hungry players (the issue no. 1 that Super Warmonkey raised). [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:09, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Why not a world using the continents of the Earth, but with the new borders and history? :::A world where it hadn't existed the British Empire or the French Revolution or the Soviet Union, but other country with other histories, perhaps other languages, although in reality the 21st century. We don't would need to use our current creations... :::My 2 cents. :D Cunha 11:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::May I join? c: And what will the collaboration be about? Future world? Some stuff you're planning to invent? What? :D 11:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Cunha, I really appreciate your ideas! :D I, however, am willing to take the risk and use my main creation since I am attached to it but to the opposite effect, I am "attached" to it enough that I am willing to risk it... My country's point of divergence occurs in California right before the Mexican-American War in the mid-1800s although Sierra's history doesn't really diverge from there. It mostly parallels Californian/American history. It would be really cool to have a history that is drastically different from the real world's. I've tried but lost interest when there was no one else to collaborate with. :::::Master, this collaboration is most likely going to be a collaboration similar to the Future World--a world based on Earth with the same type of people, geography (save for any islands or landmasses we might add), and cultures but with an alternative history and borders. It seems at the moment everyone seems hesitant to bring their established projects into this form of collaboration (excluding me) so I am not sure if you would want to bring Lecrotia along. It appears everyone will be creating new countries if we decide to pursue a Future World-like project which again, where I will bring my Kingdom of Sierra into the project. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:46, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Thanks for explaining, Justin. And yeah, I'll probably bring Lecrotia, if that's fine to you all. -- 13:34, August 23, 2014 (UTC) World proposals For the sake of organization, I am going to provide my own ideas on the collaborative world I am seeking. I favor using an environment based on real world Earth but with a different history and different nations/borders. I am thinking of either putting a fundamentally changing somewhere around the 19th century or in more contemporary times (the early 2000s). If you have any ideas for this type of world or have proposals for other type of worlds, speak loud and proud :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:53, August 23, 2014 (UTC)